Beatriz Marquez
|image gallery= }} Beatriz Marquez is a 12-year old Spanish girl who is a member of Alpha Organization's The Twelve. She possesses the ability called Herstel. Appearance Beatriz is of medium height, based on her age. She has blue eyes and blue-colored hair that extends even beyond the knee-level. Her hair is designed with two blue bun-shaped items. She wears a blue dress that is accompanied by a blue cape. Beatriz also sports a blue shoes. Personality Beatriz is known to have a kind attitude, which can be reflected to her ability. She has the aptitude to help people who are in need of medical attention even though she doesn't know them. However, contrary to all these, she can be quite stubborn at times, especially when there are situations that her ability is needed the most. It was also observed that her demeanor, like most of the other characters, changes when she sees someone dear to her die.The First Act: Chapter 1 History Not much is known of Beatriz' history, except that she had known of her abilities even before the recruitment started.The First Act: Chapter 1 Synopsis Recruitment Arc While a riot is happening outside, Beatriz, despite her desire to help those who are wounded, was locked up in their house for her own safety. She commented about how paranoid her parents are. She asked her mother if she's allowed to go outside, to which Ms. Marquez disagrees. When convincing her mother didn't work, she tried to tell her about her ability, but her mother misunderstood it. Beatriz said she's already a big girl, but Ms. Marquez replied that she also needs to learn how to understand her own heart and mind first and something else. Beatriz asked about this thing, but her mother only said that she'll know someday. Just then, an explosion occurred a few blocks away from their house. Ms. Marquez commented that the riot has gotten out of hand and they needed to leave. When Beatriz was about to leave with her, she remembered her father and asked where he is. Ms. Marquez said he's out of town so he's safe, but Beatriz knew that her father was trying to stop the riot, as his duty of being a policeman. After seeing a hole on the wall, which was caused by an explosion, Beatriz dashed towards it. When she reached the streets, she found a wounded old man. She helped him by healing all his injuries, but the old man got afraid and called her freak and she got scared. Not from afar, she heard her mother calling her name. That was when she realized that she should have listened. But it was too late. An explosion occurred and killed Ms. Marquez. While she was crying beside her mother's dead body, a woman approached her, who goes by the name Dinx Flora, and held out a card, saying that Alpha Organization wants to recruit her as a member. Beatriz got enraged because she was approached in a situation like that. Ms. Dinx convinced her by saying that the whole world needs her and Madrid isn't the only place that's suffering. Her mother may be dead, but she will ask Beatriz to join the organization. Beatriz asked if she knew her mother, to which Ms. Dinx agreed. The two of them left Madrid, with Ms. Dinx saying that the two of them are alike.The First Act: Chapter 1 Magic and Abilities Herstel: She is capable of controlling the health of a person, either enhancing one's health or giving it complications.The First Act: Chapter 1 *'Revitalize ' She is able to heal the injuries of a wounded person.The First Act: Chapter 1 Relationships |-| Ms. Marquez= Ms. Marquez Main Article: Ms. Marquez Beatriz is very close to her mother. They always express how they love each other as mother and daughter. However, when it's concerned about the good things that her ability can do, Beatriz, sometimes, doesn't follow what her mother says due to her wanting to help people.The First Act: Chapter 1 |-| Mr. Marquez= Mr. Marquez Main Article: Mr. Marquez''' Like Ms. Marquez, Beatriz is also very loving towards her father. When she knew that Mr. Marquez was out, trying to stop the riot, she searched for a way to look for him and help him.The First Act: Chapter 1 Quotes *(To herself) ''"I was meant for this. I was born to heal those who are bleeding. Those who are dying. I was born to erase all the pains that a person is experiencing. But where am I? Here I am, concealed inside a small house that was barricaded for my safety."''The First Act: Chapter 1 Battles and Events Trivia *Beatriz Marquez is based from a person in real life, named . References Navigation Category:Pages with broken links Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Alpha Organization Members Category:The Twelve Members Category:Magic Users Category:Operatives Category:Humans Category:Spanish Category:Blue Eyes Category:Blue Hair Category:Alive